Finding Out Who You Are Is Half The Problem
by NeoVictus
Summary: After Sburb, some redroms, I hope you enjoy if not I respect your criteria it always helps. uwu    I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK I AM NOT HUSSIE SO I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK I don't own the pic either
1. Stupid Witch!

Karkat POV

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Fuck my alarm. I throw the alarm across the room into the wall, ripping it out of the socket and breaking the clock. "Great, just fucking great. Now I have to go buy another fucking one." Great now I'm talking to myself, sounds familiar. I throw on a t-shirt and walk out into the hallway greeted by the shittiest roommate ever.

"Hey motherfucker! How you doing on this fine fucking morning bro?"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Hey man, don't be a grumpy pants miracles are fucking everywhere man."  
>I really don't even know what to respond to that with so, I just head into the kitchen and eat some shitty cereal.<p>

"Hey bro, John called and said you better not fucking be late to Rose's today."

Fuck the derpshit fucking called and reminded me, I was going to skip out on that psycho babble human shit of Rose, but fuck Gamzee was sure as hell gonna make sure I get there on time.

"Hey man we gotta leave in like 2 minutes if we are gonna be on time.

" "Yeah whatever, I'll be ready in 5."

"Cool bro, let me just grab a faygo and we'll head off like two motherfuckin' coolest bro's in the motherfuckin' universe man."

I run back to my room put some pants on and head back to the door to be greeted by yet another fuck. "Hey Karkitty! Hehe" Oh fucking jegus not this shit! Ever since those two fucking buldgesuckers got together she's been staying over so fucking much! This is going to be a long ride.

We arrive at Sarcasticville just in time, fuck I always thought these human public transportations were terrible and always made you fucking late but, no just my shitty luck. As Nepeta and I walk up to the door Gamzee pays the taxi cab driver, when we all catch up I ring the doorbell. I swear that psycho cat has got the creepiest instincts because before the door was even open she pounced in on Kanaya before Gamzee and I even knew what was happening.

"Well, I am glad to see you could make it Karkat."

"Whatever."

"Karkat! Is that any way to treat your hostess, especially one that is an old friend?" she said glaring at me. "Fuck, no sorry, Hi" "Better, now the rest of you should come in! There is tea on the coffee table if you want any",she said walking away from us. I plopped down on the couch refusing to drink any of the nasty stuff while Nepeta poured a nice little cup and, Gamzee cracked open the can of faygo he brought with him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. Grumpy-Pants showed up how surprising." She said with a smirk, stupid witch.

"If it wasn't for you derpy boyfriend I wouldn't fucking be here."

"Kar-" Kanaya was just about to scold me but Rose's hand interrupted her mid sentence. "Well if that's how you feel then maybe we should get this over with then, now shouldn't we" "Fine."

I got up to follow the witch into her private practice office, but of course on my way I was being stared down by Kanaya for my rudeness before.  
>"So Karkat, why are you here?" "I already said why I was here, your stupid fuckass of a boyfriend!" "Hmm, I see, but why does he think you should be here?" "I don't fucking know, why don't you tell me!" She made another few ahmm's and interesting, as I pretty much spilled my guts out to her. Fuck my life.<p>

"O.k, now Karkat do you feel any better?" I did, "Fuck, maybe," she raised an eyebrow and smirked, sort of laughing to herself like she knew the answer. "Can I fucking go now?" "Sure if you want to." "Great, you're a big help!" I meant to be as cold as possible to her.

I got up and left, as soon as I got into the living room Gamzee smiled the fucking idiot and was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Let's go NOW!" He looked at Nepeta like she should probably stay here with Rose and Kanaya, she understood and gave him a nice long fucking ass kiss on the lips goodbye, they both giggled when they were done the fucking freaks.

"Kay bro, coming, don't get your horns in a twist." "Fuck lets go now!" "Bye, Nep!" he made a stupid derpish grin as we left, fucking dumbass.


	2. What visitor

**OK SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I WANNA KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE I'M PRETTY QUICK AT THIS AND I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S A GOOD QUICK OR IF I SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME ON IT LIKE IT COULD HAVE MORE DETAIL EITHER WAY GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS I REALLY DON'T CARE I VALUE THEM ALL!**

Jade POV

Today I was feeling like I should hang out with Dave.  
>When I finally arrived couldn't be even more care free, as Dave likes to put it we are good "Morails", not friends but "Morails", I swear he knows more about trolls then he does humans.<p>

"Hehe, Hey cool kid!"

"Hey Harley and you know I am."

"Oh really now hehe."

"Yep I am so fucking cool, you get burned and need to go to the hospital because you got burned by my coolness so badly you skin started falling off."

"That sounds sort of gross."

"Gross, but completely true."

"Your silly Dave hehe."

"What, no I'm not I just got through talking about how cool I am that's not fucking silly, my rhymes make silliness take a shit out of excitement so hard he ides of dehydration."

"O.k Dave your cool, just no more metaphors, hehe."

"Sure whatever."

The best of morails just chillin' like all cool kids do. I start staring at him don't know why I just do, wondering what goes on behind those glasses of his. Is he even looking at me, I don't think anyone would be able to tell, well except maybe John, he was good at that. I wonder what color his eyes are, he never did let me see them.

"Harley why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh, wha-, oh, right, um, nothing I was just thinking."

"You make the funniest face when your-", raises his hands to make quotes with his fingers "thinking!" "Hehe so I have been told!"

"O.k whatever you say Harley."

The phone begins to ring in the kitchen. Bro comes into the room with the phone in his hand. "Hey, Jade it's for you." "Um, O.k, I guess." I get up to answer the phone. "Um, Hello?"

"Hey Jade!"

Whew, I let out a sigh of relief, I don't know why I was scared if it was anyone else, I guess I just thought it was weird they were calling me on the phone at Dave's house.

"Hey um, yeah, you sort of have a visitor but, you're not, erm, home so I thought I would just call you." I wonder why he's having such a hard time talking to me.

"Um, John, who is the visitor?"

"Um, can you just com-," there was some mumbling in the background. I didn't know what to thing this is just way to strange

"Yeah just come home?"

"John, are you o.k? You sound a little weirder than normal."

"Yeah I'm fine just hurry-up ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll be right over." I walk into the living room, gave Dave a sorry expression, say I have to go, he says bye, and I walk out of the apartment heading home. I wonder who it is?

I finally get back to the house. I unlock the door, drop the keys in the bowl in the hallway and while I head into the kitchen I begin to yell out

"Hey, John, I'm home what did you-" in the middle of my sentence I enter the kitchen to see my brother and Karkat. Karkat! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What?

"Um, hey Jade, uh, I told you, you had a visitor." The grumbly little troll looked up for the first time since I have gotten home.

"Jade I-" John looked torn between sorry and a plead. "John, I need to talk to you now!" "Uh, Jade-," he couldn't finish his sentence since I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the next room.

"JOHN, WHAT THE HELL!" I felt like I was going to rip my hair out.

"See Jade he came over wanting to talk to you and-," he looked so sorry.

"JOHN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I WOULNDN'T HAVE COME IF I KNEW _**HE**_ WAS HERE!" I didn't how John felt because he knew EXACTLY how I felt about Karkat and let him into our house anyway.

"See, Jade, that's why I didn't tell you he was here-," he was trying so hard to relax me.

"WELL-," He had covered my mouth before I was able to continue. "Jade listen to me, I know he hurt you after the game, and made you feel really sad but, I made him go see Rose and afterward he called me up saying he wanted to talk to you, knowing what he did was wrong and that he wanted to start over. He said that he realizes what he really needs, and what he truly wants. His intentions are pure Jade trust me." John looked sincere and put on one of those grins that makes you realize he is really trying.

"John, I really don't believe you, you know that right." I really, really, really don't.

"If you don't want to hear it from me you could just go in the next room and talk to Kar-," "John, you know I don't want to do that." "Well you could call Rose up and talk to her about it, or just listen to what he has to say."

"Your serious aren't you." I began to glare at him.

"Yes Jade, and I think he deserves a second chance from you." I pouted knowing I have been defeated, not wanting to admit it but I had.

"Fine John but, if he does, or says anything I don't like I am getting up and leaving, I will head back to Dave's and I won't come back until he leaves the house.

"Um, I guess that's good. I should probably go and tell him that." He walks away and returns later saying it's fine for me to go in and talk now.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Well it's nice to meet you MrVantas

**OK NOW I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO UPDATE FOR A LITTLE WHILE BUT I DID THESE CHAPTERS IN LIKE 6 HOURS NOW I MAY HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP TOMORROW, I DON'T KNOW BUT, WHEN I DO UPDATE YOU CAN PROBABLY EXPECT LIKE 2 CHAPTERS PER UPDATE DEPENDING ON CIRCUMSTANCES AND TIME ISSUES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Narrator POV

Jade walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table arms crossed and leaned back. John knowing better went into his room to give them some alone time. Karkat was feeling nervous trying to start but thinking otherwise with lots of "Well fuck-," and "You see now-," and even a "Um-," but after 10 minutes trying to figure out what to say, he started in the beginning, with an apology. "Jade, I'm sorry." She just stared at him waiting for him to continue. Karkat knowing he should word things very precisely took his time.

"Jade," he started again. "I know I was rude to you and I deserve your hate, I do, I really do, but if you will let me explain what happened to me today and what I have come to realize I really hope you will forgive me," Jade sat there just staring at him, wondering what he has to say and wishes he would just spit it out already. "O.k now see, I went to see Rose today because your derpy brother thought I was depressed for gog knows what reason, and so I, uh, went you see and-,"

"So why should I care." It was the first words she had said to him since they last saw each other, and he was shocked or as you could say scared shitless. Jade knew she had interrupted him but, she sort of just wanted him to know she was listening.

"Um, yeah, I was getting to that." He stopped to stare at her for a moment to see if it was okay to continue, she just sat and stared. "Now, um, like I was saying, I went to see Rose today so she could analyze my psyche or whatever mumbo jumbo fuckery she was doing, and I sort of spilled my guts out to her, and while I was going over the part about when I crushed your heart I began to realize that I don't feel that way anymore, and in fact I don't think I even felt that way when I said those awful, fuck worthy things to you. I just, I'm confused because I used to just flat out be disgusted with your liking of me but now that I think of it, it was flattering and made me feel good inside, the only reason I didn't realize this before was because I thought I could only be happy with Terezi, but now I just, I don't know what to feel anymore. Being around you humans is starting to make me wonder about all the things I said before, and I just wish I could make things right with you at the least, or start over, try again, hit the reset button, I don't know. I'm still the same Karkat no doubt about it, just more human. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me but I just-,"

Karkat stopped when he realized Jade had began to cry, he didn't understand why she was crying but it made him feel horrible, he didn't understand that either.

"Jade did I-,"

"Please Karkat finish, you weren't finished sorry I, never mind just finish." She began to sniffle and wipe her tears away. "Please I would like you to finish."

"Right, um, well even if you may never forgive me could you at least give me another chance at anything, I would feel better and, if I do anything ever again that will hurt you, I want to know so I can stop and correct myself. So, um, what do you say."

"I, I, I don't really know Karkat." She wasn't looking at him anymore she was just staring at the floor. "I mean, I don't think I can ever really forgive for telling me I am a vile earth creature thing and that even the thought of liking me would make you fall over and puke your guts out, and that even if I was a troll you wouldn't be able to handle such a stupid, ignorant, fuck that doesn't even know when someone doesn't like her."

She began to sniffle again, Karkat felt pain shoot through himself with every word, like she is reading it from a paper, because he is pretty sure that is quote for quote.

"I, uh, should probably go now then I guess." It pained him thinking he would never be able to be with her even as a friend but he would respect her wishes even if it made him even more miserable then he already was, so he got up out of his chair walking towards the door.

"Wait," he turned back, "I didn't finish you know," he darted back around in a crazy fast 180 and stared at her just shocked. "I said I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you, but I do think I might be able to give you a second chance. I mean, if you really think that way, and of course I'm going to go talk to Rose about everything because if anyone knows anything it's Rose." She gave a shaky laugh. "I mean if you really want to try I-,"

"_Yes!_" he nearly yelled it at her. He was so excited he could barely contain anything he was thinking.

"O.K then I guess we should try and start over."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Hi, my name is Jade Harley and you are currently in my house, I am a derpy little girl that has green eyes, glasses, and says a lot of stupid stuff."

"Hi, I am Karkat Vantas, I am an ignorant fuck, yes, I am currently in your apartment, I have a bad temper, I curse a lot, and am a cancer."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Vantas."

"You can call me Karkat Miss Harley."

"You may also call me Jade." They stood there for a few minutes just smiling at each other. Something rarely seen on a Karkat.

After Jade and Karkat had become new friends again had talked for a while, it was time for him to leave. John walked Karkat to his taxi, "You know you may be a grumpy, miserable, best friend, troll, but I am glad you came over." "You know I am still mad at you fuckface for making me go to that witch." "Yeah but, you can't stay mad at me." As Karkat got into his car he said, "Fuck you." "See you soon Karkat," John waved as his taxi pulled away from the curve. Then John thought, oh Dave is just going to love this when he finds out. Now that is going to be one long day.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. How am I going to tell him?

**OK NOW I DON'T KNOW WHETHER THIS IS GOOD I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS SO I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE TO AT LEAST KNOW YOUR READING!**

Narrator POV

"Oh, Hello Jade, it's nice to see you again." Kanaya answered as she opened the door. "It's nice to see you too Kanaya!" After Jade walked in she gave Kanaya a hug because she really hadn't seen her in like a month.

"Um, it's nice to see you and all Kanaya but, I really need to talk to Rose."

"Say no more, I'll go get her." Kanaya said with a slight smile on her face as she took another look at Jade. When Kanaya came back with Rose she was fussing over her saying, "You she try your hair without your bangs." "Ugh, I wanted to iron this shirt." "I need to take you shopping." Hearing Kanaya's motherly fusses made Jade giggle a little, and made Rose frown because she really didn't like being fussed over.

"So, Jade it's nice to see you where have you've been hiding." Rose started after swatting Kanaya's hands away from her saying she was fine and that's just Jade.

"Um, I sort of wanted to talk to you about Karkat." Kanaya looked up immediately staring at her, then leaving knowing it was a personal matter. Rose just crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really now, what would you like to know."

"Well see, he came over my house a few days ago asking for forgiveness and to start over, I said no to the forgiveness but yes to the start over. What I came here to talk to you about is whether I made a good decision or not because, it was completely out of character for Karkat to be apologizing like he did so, I'm a little confused." I then plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Ah, I see, well, he was very sincere in his confession to me on Monday morning. He definitely felt resentment going over the part about you and what happened. So all I can say is, did you want to start over?"

"I, I, don't know it's just, after he told me all about how he felt it just made me feel bad, and I'm confused on all of it."

"Hmm, well then let's try a different approach," she said as she started shuffling through some papers on her desk. "Ah, ok, now do you feel like he deserved the second chance or that he could have been making it up?"

"Well you told me he was sincere and all that but-,"

"Jade, I am asking whether _**YOU**_ thought he deserved a second chance."

"Well I think so."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well did I make the right decision?"

"Jade, I can't tell you whether you mad the right decision or not, it's whether you feel that it was the right thing to make that certain decision."

Rose came over and sat next to me on the couch and put her hand on mine as she talked some more, "If you don't think he deserves anything, then you don't have to give anything to him whether it's forgiveness or a second chance." Jade hates it when Rose makes her think, but she also knows she's right.

"So, I did make the right decision?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?" Rose began to raise her eyebrow at me and stare at me with unsure eyes.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Okay then," she patted her hand and jumped up and walked into the kitchen saying, "So, what are you going to do now?" That was a really good question. Jade didn't have a clue on what she was going to do now that she gave Karkat a second chance. It was going to be so awkward for a while especially since old memories will probably pop up, she really didn't want to think of those right now.

"Oh, Jade have you told Dave yet, I almost forgot to ask?" Rose had come back into the living room but only to rest her body on the door frame that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Well?" This was probably the millionth time Rose had raised her eyebrow at Jade, but this time she was curious!

"Oh, that's right I haven't told Dave yet, I should probably tell him right?"

"Well I mean unless you want him to find out by coming over your house with Karkat there and completely, how would he say it, flipping his shit on him, you might want to give him a heads up." She was right ever since Karkat had hurt Jade, Dave completely hated him, I mean he already just hated the grumpy troll but, that just made him hate him even more. Jade knew that if anyone wouldn't like the fact that Karkat was going to be around more often, it was Dave, especially Dave. Rose was still looking at Jade realizing she was going to have trouble with it and smirked a little thinking about Dave's reaction, she really wants to be there when it happens, oh yes she does. Jade began to bite her lip this was going to have to be done very carefully because no one, and she means no one, can be cool all the time and this was definitely going to be one of those times.

"Hey, uh, Rose?"

"Yes."

"Do you think, that, uh, maybe you and John could, um, be there when I tell him?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!"

Kanaya walked in from the kitchen knowing it was over and said, "Now then, let's put some dinner into you." Jade looked very happy knowing she would have support and jumped up eagerly saying, "What are we having?" Rose still smirking said, "Why don't you find out?"

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. You can't always be the coolkid!

**OK THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT A DAVE POV AND I DON'T THINK I DID THAT GOOD OF A JOB SO SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I MIGHT WANT TO DO THIS ANOTHER ONE SO ANY SUGGESTION ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER WOULD BE AWESOME, REALLY AWESOME!**

Dave POV

Bro had walked out of his room and stood in front of me.

"Hey Dave man,"

"Yeah Bro?"

"Uh, John called and wanted to know if you can come over."

"Tell him sure and I'll be there in a few."

"I'm not your secretary, get off your lazy ass and tell him yourself." Bro went back into his room and shut the door. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed John's number, not even 2 rings later he picked up.

"Hey Dave, Bro gave you my message right?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few."

"O.k um, great, see you soon." That's weird, I thought as I put my phone in my pocket again. I reached for my hoodie and left the apartment. Heading down the stairs I began to wonder what was up, I'm used to the overly excited derpy John. That John that just got off the phone didn't sound too excited. Oh well, guess I'm going to find out.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to open but all I here are mumbles from behind of gibberish then, finally someone answers the door.

"Hello Dave," and it's Rose. "Sup, sis."

"Well then why don't you come in," she gave a very suspicious smirk, the one she always gives to me when something I probably won't like will happen or if she has some sort of trap set for me to fall into. I walk in and John greets me with a manly, cool, bro hug, Rose just keeps the smirk, and Jade isn't anywhere to be seen.

"So, uh, you made it Dave."

"Yeah, now, why am I here?"

"Oh, that's right," he gives a sheepish grin and continues, "Why don't we sit in the kitchen and talk about it."

"Dude, you are seriously creeping me out now." Jade comes out of the kitchen now with a slight smile, and says, "If it's too uncool for you we can just talk in the living room." I looked over glad to see it wasn't going to be one of those awkward talks with Egbert and I so I just walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"So, Mr. & Mrs. Mysterious, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well I am sort of the one who wants to talk about something." Jade said quietly looking away as she went to go sit on the recliner in the corner. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then looked over to see Rose with a flat out full blown smile on her face. I swear that is never a good sign. I looked back over at Jade and said, "Shoot Harley."

"You remember Karkat?" I immediately frown. "Yeah, what about him?" My face had no expression even if I didn't have my sunglasses on, nothing except for a frown. "Well he came over the other day."

I looked over at John he acted like he wasn't paying attention and Jade continues. "Well he came for my forgiveness, I think, that's why I left your house." Okay now I'm kind of angry, I got up and practically screamed at John. **"Egbert you let that stupid, grumpy, fuckface, into your house, called Jade, didn't tell her who was here so she could be surprised and then was like OK everything can go back to normal even though you completely hurt my sister and made her depressed for a very long time but that's ok you feel differently now, you actually have something of a heart so everything is ok."** John just stood there staring at me. I was so fucking angry, I lost my cool and started flipping shit. "Hey, Rose, wipe that stupid fucking smirk off your face, and Jade how could you forgive him he-," and I was cut-off by a air sucking hug from Jade who had started crying and was making my shirt all wet.

"Da- Da- Dave, he was re- re- really sorry, I- I- I know he was, an- an- I didn't really for- forgive him, I just started ov- over with him." Good going, smooth move you were yelling at John so much you seemed to have forgotten Jade was in the room and now she feels like she hurt your feelings.

"So- sorry Dave, I- I- just thought it would be nice." Okay now your feeling worse time to make things better whether you like it or not. You look over at Rose who is just fiddling with her fingers giving Jade and I a moment, then she looks up and began to speak, "He came to me before he came over here you know, he was resentful, and passionate about making things right from his perspective. I think its ok, and if John thinks its ok since she is _his_ sister, I don't see why there is any reason not to be ok with it, I mean she seems perfectly content the only thing that was troubling her was telling you." Okay that made things worse for me but Jade should be happy, shit I hate this.

"Jade if you really want to give that shit-head another chance, I don't see why I should get in the way with it, even though I think he doesn't deserve anything, whatever makes you happy." Jade finally let go and started wiping her tears away sniffling.

"Really Dave," she looked up at him with her pure green eyes. Shit shit shit shit shit. "Really, Harley." She was suddenly had a burst with enthusiasm and gave him another bone crushing hug. "Ow, Harley, I can't breathe." "Oh, sorry coolkid." Now she's happy again and I should be too.

"But Jade, if that troll asswipe hurts you one more time, I swear I will beat the shit out of him." She looked back at him a little worried.

"He won't, he told me if he ever did anything worth being hurt over to tell him so he can correct himself and say sorry." I really don't buy this still.

"My offer still stands." Then my phone started vibrate, it was Terezi she wanted to hang-out and go to the park or some shit. I think I'm done here I'll just say bye.

"Hey, I got to go I'll see you guys later." Jade looked at me disappointed, "You aren't going to stay for dinner?"

"No Terezi wants to go to the park or some shit, I don't know, I just got to go." "Oh, Terezi, ok well later coolkid." I got goodbye's from everyone and left to go see what Terezi wanted to do.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Head Spinning Night

**OK SO IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER JUST THOUGHT I MIGHT'VE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I TOOK A BREAK OVER THE WEEKEND SO LET ME KNOW, FIRST TRY A TEREZI POV! WANNA KNOW HOW I DID!**

Terezi POV

It smelled especially good tonight, as I took another whiff of the air around me. MMM I smell something delicious, so delicious.

"Hello Strider!" A grin had appeared on my face very wide of course, it was Dave I missed him!

"Sup, Terezi, whatcha want to talk about."

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out. Ohh you smell good, extra cherry." I could smell him shrug. I heard him give out a sigh.

"What's wrong coolkid?"

"Nothing, just a rough night." He came over and sat down next to me on the bench.

"I know you want to be cool, but your sort of acting weird, what's up?"

"Karkat, has um, been talking to Jade again." He ran his hand through his hair. I drew out a deep breath, "Oh, how's Jade?"

"She wants to give him another chance." He finally looked over at me since he got here.

"Good, I guess. She seems happy to have him back but, I don't know it's just that I don't want him to hurt her again and have her go through that depressed stage again." He looked away again and leaned back in the bench again. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know coolkid, she should be fine Karkles doesn't make the same mistake, I know that." I reached around him and gave him a hug, surprisingly the coolkid's façade faded just enough to give me a hug back. I never knew you could be able to smile this much.

"Hey, um do you wanna go for a walk instead of just sitting here like some chum." I jumped up quickly, held out my hand, and said playfully, "Well coolkid, you gonna sit there or take a blind girl for a walk."

He got up and gripped my hand squeezing it lightly once and said, "Let's go." We had begun talking about what we have been doing since the last time we saw wach other.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"I mean as more than a friend?" We had stopped walking, now facing each other from what I could smell he was close to me, staring at me, confused, but then not and next he kissed me. Our lips met for the first time, then it was gone.

"Yeah Terezi, I do." OOOHHH so there was a romantic side of a Strider how interesting.

"You taste good too, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hehe, what a coolkid."

"Haha, yeah." We walked around for another hour and a half until he walked me home.

"Tonight was pretty good." "I agree coolkid, hehe." He kissed me again, slower and more passionate, opening my mouth slightly but teasing me by pulling away. "Goodnight Terezi." He patted my head and kissed me on the cheek one last time.

"Do you have to go?"

"Terezi as much as I would like to stay I have to go home." I pouted of course and I could just feel his smirk on his face as he turned to leave. I walked into my apartment diving into my bed, head spinning, and tonight was just perfect. I can't wait for more. I had fallen asleep that night with a smile on my face with his sent all over me like he was right there with me with his taste still in my mouth.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
><strong>**SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING  
><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Coffee Time

**OK NOW THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT, I WANTED TO INCORPORATE SOME NEW CHARACTERS AND GIVE JADE A LITTLE BACKGROUND SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO I KNOW MORE THEN ONE PERSON IS READING THIS SO PLEASE BEFORE I PULL MY HAIR OUT TRYING TO GUESS WHAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE THINKING DX. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU DO! **

Karkat POV

I had texted Jade and she said to meet her at the Lucinda Café downtown, it was that first time they have gotten together since they had made-up. And I was really fucking nervous. I entered the café and I see Jade in the corner smiling like crazy waving her hand in the air to get my attention, I walk slowly up to her with a nod so she at least know I can see her but, fuck who can't.

"Hey Karkat!"

"Hi, Jade."

"Hey, do you want a cappuccino or something while we are here?"

"Yeah I'll just go get a black coffee. I'll be right back." I had gotten up to get my black coffee but forgot to ask her if she wanted anything so I turned back around to ask her, "Hey, um, Jade, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me an extra foam latte?"

"Yeah, sure." I walk up to the lady at the counter and ask for the black coffee and latte, when a ball of fucking joy walks in just my fucking luck.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Grumpy pants. Haha!" Her laugh is diabolical and filled with ice. Well there goes my day, why do we all have to live so close to each other. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"Hmm, well there are many things I want Karkat but, I won't get into those."

"Thank gog!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…" As I pay for the drinks and head back to Jade, still giving the bitch a cold shoulder, but she follows.

"Well what a sight to see, I must say."

"Oh, hi Vriska it's uh, nice to see you." Jade's smiley cheery face turned into a confused fake happy.

"I can't believe my eyes now, Karkat when did this happen."

"Fuck off Vriska."

"Haha!" Another stupid ass laugh. "I can tell when I'm not wanted so I'll leave but I must say, I didn't think it would happen, but hey, just my luck, I really need to get back into touch with your brother Jade!" Jade put on a sheepish grin.

"Well I will see you when I do, got to attend to some class papers now, so bye!" She gave one last wink to Jade and then bopped me, is that the word, more like a smack I don't know.

"Next time you should try being nicer Karkat!" She finally said as she walked off.

"She's so different now?" Jade questioned.

"May seem different same bitch." Jade frowned now.

"Karkat, she's not all that bad, I mean John told me she's just like that because she doesn't know who else to be."

"Well, I'm pretty sure your brother and Vriska have had some redrom relation before so no doubt he says nice things about her." Jade realizing she couldn't change my mind tried to change the subject.

"So, Karkat, uh, how have you been?"

"I'm not that interesting you know?" She just stared at him, "Job sucks, roommate is an ass, social life sucks, and I'm pretty sure I have about ten million viruses on my computer so that sucks to."

"Oh, well uh-,"

"What about you Jade?" Since I am not good with being center attention, seems like she might have a more interesting life then me. "Well let's see." She began to think but continued to talk about all the stuff she's done since the game and how she went to college, and is still going, tying to get her bachelor's in teaching since she wants' to be a Kindergartener teacher, and just how life has been for her. To me this was refreshing since I have been stuck on the same old routine, since the game ended, her life was full of friends, education, and well just life. To me seems like the life has been sucked out of me, just going from one part of the day to the next. After Jade had finished her life story (pretty much) I had walked her to her next class, which was on campus at her college, surprisingly close to the coffee shop. No wonder Vriska was there.

"So, today was pretty fun."

"Yeah , I haven't really done much lately and I really fucking need more of this type of shit." She began to laugh really hard. "What?" I am so confused. "Nothing it's just like nothing really changed." I'm pretty sure she could see the question mark on my face. "It's just that, you're still a grumpy, cursing, buffoon but-," she cocked her head sideways a bit, "different."

"Well that clarifies absolutely everything, there are no more questions about life, what you just said answers that, in fact it answers EVERYTHING." She began to laugh even harder than before.

"Yep, still the same." I began laughing too, she then gave me a hug and said, "Glad to have you back!"

"I'm glad to be back," and I hugged her back. I really was glad to be back I guess I must've been gone, in a sense I guess, but I never considered how gone I was to her. "I have to get to class; I don't want to be late." She pulled away from the hug and waved bye as she walked away. This felt good; I like whatever this is. It feels right. I waved back and she laughed as she continued to her class. I really did need this.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
><strong>**SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING  
><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. arachnidsGrip pester ectoBiologist

**OK I KNOW YOU SAW A PESTER LOG COMING SOMETIME SO HERE IT IS PLEASE ENJOY AND _TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_ I REALLY WANT TO KNOW REALLY REALLY BAD SCOUTS HONOR OR WHAT EVER BUT I DO SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_arachnidsGrip__began pestering__ectoBiologist_

AG: Hello John ::::D

EG: hey vriska

EG: its been a while

AG: i know but its good to c8tch up dont you think?

EG: uh, yeah it is so how have you been

AG: well I was meaning to ask you a question

EG: really

AG: yes john really

EG: oh well then uh, shoot for it

AG: how long have Jade and Karkat been back together hmm?

EG: oh uh, that, well for about a week and what do you mean "together"

AG: interesting so soon and John I just meant friends

EG: ok I didnt know just asking

AG: i expected so

EG: so how have you been

AG: do you really wanna know?

EG: well i dont know i was just asking

AG: haha its nice to see you are still just as derpy before and im in college training

EG: what are you training for

AG: a nurse ;:::D

EG: seriously or are you kidding

AG: haha im serious i happen to like all this medicine stuff you guys have here and i just happen to be a hoofbeast at it XXXXD

EG: well thats good you got into something

AG: i suppose so, so how a8out you?

EG: oh well rose and i are together as you know and im trying to get a degree in business online

AG: i never thought of you as a business person

EG: well you being a nurse never really crossed my mind either

AG: quite ironic i must agree

EG: haha yeah

AG: how are you and rose doing?

EG: well we are supposed to be doing something soon, i think Gamzee and Nepeta want us to go to a circus that is supposed to be in town soon

AG: that should 8e very interesting to see haha

EG: yeah i don't know what rose was thinking saying yes to Gamzees offer

EG: so what about you? do you have any uh, matesprites

AG: haha you still do that with me and no im as you humans say single

EG: haha yeah and good for you

AG: i guess sorta lonely but at least i have my morail

EG: you have a new one?

AG: well as humans say i have a few friends but i only think of 2 of them as morails

EG: who?

AG: well there is you and then there is Maria from my RN class

EG: oh im still your morail

AG: well yeah we may not 8e in touch very often 8ut that doesnt change our relationship

EG: haha yeah I guess not

AG: did you forget a8out me?

EG: what no of course not i mean its just i dont know

AG: haha good ::::D

EG: hey i uh, got to go Jade just came home

AG: ok ill try and talk to you later if you can and we should get together sometime

EG: yeah ill try and get on later and we should

ectoBiologist ceased pestering with arachnidsGrip

John POV

I haven't talked to Vriska in forever; she seems to be doing pretty good.

"Hey John whatcha doin'?" I spin around in my chair to face her, "Uh, well I was just pestering with Vriska."

"Oh, uh, how was that."

"Pretty good she's doing pretty well."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so, uh, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I got to hang out with Karkat today, so that was fun."

"Is he, uh, being good?" I really don't know how to sound like a tough older brother.

"Yes, he was a good gentleman, well for a Karkat he was haha." I will take that as a yes since she's giggling.

"Well you hungry it's 8." Her stomach began to growl, what a coincidence. We bother looked at each other and giggled. "I will take that as a yes."

"I would have to say so haha."

"Wanna eat in or out or order in."

"I'm feeling a little take-out Chinese."

"Sounds good to me." I got up clapping my hands once and walking towards the kitchen to use the phone.

"Hey, Jade you want the usual."

"Yep," she yelled from the living room. I guess today went pretty well. I wonder what Dave's up to? Oh well. I dialed the number and it rang a few times before someone picked up.

LATER THAT EVENING

ectoBiologist began pestering with arachnidsGrip

EG: hey Vriska im back

AG: oh hey John

EG: what are you doing

AG: just studying i have an exam next week and i dont want to fail it ;:::)

EG: oh then i should probably let you go then

AG: no its fine i could use a little study break

EG: haha yeah

AG: so what do you want to talk a8out?

EG: uh, how about Maria i dont know anything about her

AG: haha ok i hope i dont detect jealousy XXXXD

EG: what no i was just wondering

AG: i know John I was just teasing ::::P

EG: oh haha niceeeeeeee

AG: yeah but she is a good morail from my RN class and she is a lot like Kanaya probably because they have the same sign but still she is a little more sarcasrtic though sort of derpish like you smart of course and when she wants to be she can be very manipulative we get along quite well ;:::)

EG: i see so looks like i have a lot of catching up to do to compete with that ;)

AG: i thought you werent jealous?

EG: i said nothing about competition

AG: XXXXD i will have to tell her so she knows to step up her game

EG: she better watch out cause im all god teir and stuff i can do the windy thing

AG: hahaha yes yes you can

EG: :D

AG: watch any good nick cage movies for me lately

EG: oh yeah thats right they are coming out with this new one called The Croods with Ryan Reynolds and Emma Stone and a whole bunch of other actors and it takes place before all of the flora and fauna had evolved and oh it looks amazing

AG: i will have to make sure to pre order it ;:::)

EG: yeah

AG: i should probably get 8ack to studying now it was nice talking again though ::::)

EG: yeahh ill have to start pestering you more now that i know i have competition

AG: oh yes ;:::) 8ye John

EG: see ya Vriska

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering with ectoBiologist

John POV

I didn't realize how much I missed talking to her. I shut down my computer, already in my pajamas walked over and turned off my light and blindly walked to my bed taking off my glasses and putting them on the nightstand, just laying there thinking. I wonder when we could hang out again. I bet she looks different. I should probably go to sleep it's getting late. I turned over and brought the covers over my legs, then up to my shoulders, turned to my side and slowly closed my eyes drifting to sleep soundlessly.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
><strong>**SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING  
><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Make Him Remember XD

**OK SO HERE IS LIKE A VERSION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FROM VRISKA'S POV ABVIOUSLY HEHE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

AG: i should probably get 8ack to studying now it was nice talking again though ::::)

EG: yeahh ill have to start pestering you more now that i know i have competition

AG: oh yes ;:::) 8ye John

EG: see ya Vriska

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering with ectoBiologist

Vriska POV

Wow it really has been a while. I looked down at the open books to my right and then back to my computer screen. I thought about the days of the game when he first figured out my name, when we said we should go on a date sometime, when he first showed me Nick Cage, and even those derpy smiles he gave in his timeline. I laughed to myself what good times. There was a knock at my dorm door, and in entered my roommate.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and your studying."

"No, it's fine Maria I was taking a break and plus I don't feel like studying anymore anyways cause it's getting kind of late, I don't want to be tired all day tomorrow!" I gave her a little smirk and she smiled back at me widely.

"Well then do you mind if I ask who you were talking to then if you were on a study break." She gave me a curious look now, she grabbed a chair to sit in and pulled it up close to mine .

"Oh, you know just an old friend." Raising an eyebrow now, "What old friend?"

"You remember John the one I was telling you about earlier."

"Yes." She put quite a bit of emphasis on the s sound.

"Well I was talking to him. Oh, and you got a little competition now."

"Oh, do I? Boy, I bet it has to do with this John fellow, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are now officially competing to be the best morail."

"Well I don't think that is quite fair."

"Why?"

"Well he is at such a disadvantage I mean seriously, you think a guy is going to beat a girl as a morail?"

"You'd be surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing! Nothing, I was just saying." I was a little defensive now.

"Damn-straight you are and plus obviously you don't want to be morails with him it's all over your face."

"What are you talking about of course I would be happy to be morails with him."

"No you don't just look at you."

"Maria, what are you talking about." I am exasperated now. She got up out of her chair heading towards the bathroom saying, "You obviously want to be matesprites." She had shut the door before I was able to comment, well she wasn't wrong, but damn she really was a good morail if she could tell that before I felt it. She came back out of the bathroom this time in her pj's.

"Well am I right?"

"I don't know, I mean that could've happened between us a long time ago but he ended up with a different girl."

"Oh, I see now. You don't want to like him like that so you're in denial and the only way to cope is to try and pass your feelings off as being morails." I really don't like how this is going.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well if he's taken just take him back." Now she had a devious grin on her face and she was lying down on her side on one of the twin beds with her head propped up by her hand.

"I wouldn't want to do that to John."

"Well you don't necessarily have to TAKE him back just make him remember what he's missing, you know the good old days." Ok now I see where she is going with this, supportive, but still manipulative, that's my Maria.

"Ok, I guess I could try that."

"Well then you better get a move on it because if he is still in a relationship with that other girl it must be quite serious, you want to let him know he's got choices before it's too late, and plus how do you know this other girl is still interested in him maybe she has an infatuation with someone else but is just not ready to tell him yet." I never thought of it that way. "Well, I hate to say it but you're probably right."

"Eh, I usually am, now go get in to your pajamas and hit the sack if you're not going to study because there is no way you are going to keep me up tonight role-playing with strangers on the internet you little troll."

"Finee, and maybe I will, you pink human." I stuck my tongue out at her like I was five then went to go get some pj's and head to the bathroom. When I came back out she was all nestled up in her bed looking as if she was asleep. I turned off my light and jumped into my bed and right when I last expected it, "Make him remember what he's missing." She knew how to make me smile and it was working, I had a huge grin on, and I fell asleep that way.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. How do you really feel?

**WELL I WANTED TO DO SOME KANAYA AND I HAD READ A BOOK BY DAVID EAGLEMAN THAT SEEMED TO FIT WITH THIS SO TELL MEH WHAT YA THINK PLEASEEEEE!**

Kanaya POV

Rose had woken up late this afternoon and sleepily trudged into the kitchen in her pajamas which were mix matched since I had forgotten to do the laundry the other night. They consisted of her daily shirt and a pair of old shorts that I had given her for her birthday a few years ago. She sat at the kitchen table and put her head down. "Well it's nice to see that you had decided to wake up." I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"What did you do last night?" She lifted her head now, "I had to do read a bunch of studies for my sociology paper due next week."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"About 3 this morning." I began to tsk and she just smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"I suppose you want me to make you something to eat?" I raised an eyebrow at her now.

"I don't know why you would insinuate such things when I can easily do it, the last time I checked I am fully capable." She had begun to get up when I interrupted her,

"Sit! Now what do you want to eat?" Realizing that she had granted herself a free meal Rose sat back down and smiled to herself.

"I happen to like pancakes."

"Well it looks like your getting bacon and eggs then, in the mean time do you want some tea?"

"That sounds lovely, thank you Kanaya."

"Hmm, kissing up to me won't make you breakfast come any sooner, you know."

"Maybe." I poured her a glass of tea and put some sugar cubes in. Just 2 just the way she likes it.

"So, miss early bird, what have you've been doing since I was asleep?"

"Well, I read a book, watched a gardening show, and talked some to Karkat, and Nepeta."

"How's the grumpy pants?"

"Well he seemed to resolve his issues with Jade, and they are friends again I suppose."

"Hmm, interesting. Looks like I have made my first breakthrough." She smiled now so prettily, "I suppose you did."

"How's Nepeta?"

"Her and Gamzee seem to be getting along well, they went to a fair the other night and saw an acrobats show, she didn't like the way they treated the tiger though." Rose laughed softly now, "Sounds like they have been having fun."

"Yes their relationship is progressing well." I stirred the eggs making them fluffy and turned the bacon, her breakfast would be done soon.

"How are you and John doing?" She sipped her tea once more before answering, "There isn't much progressing just simple talk every once in a while."

"Are you happy?" I prepare her plate, and set it on the table in front of her.

"I suppose so." I looked at her questionably and she just ate.

"Do you think you could be happier with someone else?"

"I don't know," she said slowly taking a break from eating.

"Do you love him, you have been dating for the past 4 years you should at least know as much by now?"

"Well," she trailed off and took another bite out of bacon. I raised my eyebrow once again, "You don't love him?"

"In the sense you are suggesting I do not believe so."

"Then why do you still proclaim him as your matesprite."

"Well I guess you are right it, isn't to continue to prolong our relations when we don't feel the same as we did when we were younger."

"I would concur but then you also have to take in the feelings John still has for you."

"Are you trying to get me to break up with John or stay with him."

"I am not doing either, I was just trying to understand your feelings for him."

"Well now you sound like me." She smiled as she finished her meal and pushed the plate towards the middle of the table.

"What about you Kanaya why don't you have a matesprite?"

"Well, I just never found one, it never occurred to me that I had to have one. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I grabbed her plate and cleaned it in the sink.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes."

"What do you think I should do with John in the sense of our relationship?"

"Well I think you should do what feels right."

"And how do I figure that out?"

"You're a smart girl you should be able to figure that out."

"Can you help me?" I put the dishes in the drying rack and sat at the table with her now.

"Well, you say you don't particularly love him in the sense that I was expecting, so why is that?"

"Well, I just don't feel attracted to him in that way, it is more like he is a brother to me, like Strider."

"Well then if you don't want to be with him that way, and you think of him as a brother then why should you stay with him?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but if I continue to hold him down like this he might try to make a serious commitment to me."

"So what about your feelings, do you have any other feelings for anyone else?"

"Well, Kanaya it depends on what type of feelings you are talking about."

"Matespritship."

"Well other than John I don't think there is anyone in particular."

"Well then maybe you should break up with John and see what it is like to be alone for a while." She thought about this for a while then finally spoke, "What would I do without you Kanaya?"

"To be honest I don't know, now go get into some clothes we are going out later to see that lecture of yours that you bought tickets for."

"Oh, right, well thank you Kanaya, I'll be quick."

"I know." Rose had gotten up and headed back into her room to change. This lecture was by David Eagleman about his new book Incognito: Secret Lives of the Mind. Rose had liked the book and suggested it to me, and with all the free time I had, I read it. It was quite the book, it gave you quite an insight of the human brain, they don't seem to know much about themselves but they seem to know more then we trolls do. It seems that in the lecture he is going to further explain his thoughts and views about what he has written. Rose came out in the same shirt, a jacket, and skinny jeans.

"I'm ready, let's go."

"Let me get my purse and then we can go."

"Alright don't take too long though." She smirked while she walked over towards the front door.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. The Talk and Some Plans

**OK HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER I THINK THE NEXT ONE MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORTER OR MAYBE THE SAME LENGTH IDK ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE FOR A WHILE I HAVE SOME HOMEWORK TO CATCH UP ON SO BE WARY ALTHOUGH I MIGHT BE THAT AMAZING AND BE ABLE TO DO IT ALL TONIGHT IDK SO JUST WARNING YOU**

tentacleTherapist began pestering ectoBiologist

TT: Uh, John I believe there is something I have to talk to you about.

TT: You there?

EB: sorry i was eating dinner with Jade

TT: oh well then i am sorry if i have interrupted you

EB: no its fine i finished

EB: what did you want to talk about?

TT: well it is about our relationship, i have been thinking lately about it and well we should know how we feel about each other by now right?

EB: uh, yeah?

TT: well i was wondering whether or not you still like me like the way you did when the game had finished?

EB: well yeah i guess so

TT: hmm that is not an answer i was expecting

EB: what do you mean?

TT: well i wasn't expecting you to be unsure about the way you feel for me

EB: well uh, do you still like me that way?

TT: honestly?

EB: yeah

TT: no

EB: oh

TT: i think of you more as a brother then a lover now a days

EB: oh

TT: am i hurting you feelings?

EB: no i guess im just shocked

TT: do you mind explaining you shocked feeling

EB: well i just dont know what to say

EB: i guess i dont feel like i did when we first finished the game either like i dont know

TT: you dont feel physically attracted to me anymore

EB: uh, i guess

TT: no no thats fine i want your honest opinion it would be easier that way

EB: well then i guess i dont its like you said your more like a sibling then a girlfriend

TT: well then what should we do now

EB: i guess we should break up?

TT: well no offense but thats what i came here to do

EB: oh well then i guess we are broken up now

TT: i suppose so

TT: well it was nice talking to you John i hope our new found friendship will be as good as it was when we were younger but for now i must go Kanaya wants to use the computer to talk to Karkat

EB: ok then i guess ill talk to you later then

TT: bye John

EB: see ya

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering ectoBiologist

John POV

I stood at my computer reading over our conversation over and over again. "What just happened?" I said to myself. I mean I told her the truth I don't feel that way about her she is more like a sister but well it is just I didn't know she felt the same way. Jade came in to ask me a question but stopped and just looked at me when she realized I was in shock about something.

"Uh, John whatcha doin'?"

"Huh, nothing just thinking."

"Mmhmm, what are you thinking about?"

"Uh, well, Rose and I aren't dating anymore."

"What?" Concern crossed her face and she came closer to me rather than just standing at the door, "Are you um, ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, just wondering but um, what happened?"

"Well we both agreed that we think of each other more like siblings then girlfriend-boyfriend." Relief no took over her face like she was afraid that it was going to end horribly but happy it didn't, "Oh, well then I guess your both happy then?"

"Yeah I guess so. What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, right I was going to ask you if you wanted any dessert because Karkat's here he brought over some pie that Gamzee made for us and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh, um no, I'm good, but thanks for the offer."

"Ok, and um, if you need anything you can just come and get me, I'm always here for you."

"It's fine Jade, really. I'll just stay here and hang out, you go have fun with Karkat!"

"Ok, but my offer still stands if you want to come," and then she skipped out of my room back to what I think is the kitchen.

arachnidsGrip began pestering ectoBiologist

AG: hey John ::::D

EB: hey vriska

AG: whatcha up to?

EB: not much just sitting here

AG: thats boring

EB: eh, it works

AG: something wrong?

EB: not really just sitting here thinking like i said

AG: what are you thinking about

EB: well Rose and i broke up like literally 5 minutes ago

AG: oh

AG: im sorry

EB: no its fine we both agree with it

AG: what do you mean

EB: we both thought that it would be better if we broke up because we both think that we like each other like siblings rather then boyfriend-girlfriend

AG: so your happy about it?

EB: yeah i guess so

AG: so you um, want to do something, you know to distract you from all this weird John stuff

EB: what do you mean weird John stuff

AG: well you sound different like you need a distraction or something because you dont sound like smiley derpy John

EB: oh

EB: well then i guess that sounds like a good idea what do you have in mind

AG: well why dont you come visit me tomorrow and that way you can meet Maria and we can talk about stuff

EB: sounds cool to me

AG: good ::::D sounds like we are going to have fun

EB: yeah, i will finally be able to meet my competitor and do some sizing up

AG: haha ok John ;:::D

EB: well your good at distractions your already doing it

AG: it happens to be one of my specialties that and a few others

EB: haha nice ill have to remember that

AG: what do you want to do when you come and visit me other then meet your competitor?

EB: i guess we could go get lunch or something and catch up

AG: sounds like a plan to me

EB: :) yeah sounds good

AG: ugh, Maria just got home she wants to take me to a party

EB: oh, i see shes trying to take you away from me now

AG: haha shes not going to let me miss another party so ill have to talk to you when i get back or ill just see you tomorrow when you come up

EB: aww ok well um, what time do you want me to come up?

AG: uh, i guess around 1

EB: ok well then see you later. have fun at the party

AG: thanks ::::D and sorry again

EB: its fine bye

AG: bye

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering with ectoBiologist

Vriska POV

"Come on get off that thing and get ready for the party!"

"Wait a minute Maria I have to say bye to John." Now she smiled, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, he just told me him and his girlfriend broke up, and to distract him I told him he should come up here and visit us tomorrow."

"You, sly little troll, look at you, but seriously go get changed we'll talk more once we are on our way."

"Ugh, Maria, I think you think it's your personal job to socialize me with drunken idiots as your way of having fun."

"Hey, it is fun you just need to let loose more often."

"You're not going to let me sit this one out are you?" She threw a short party dress at me and said, "Nope, now go change." I grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom and while I was saying it she said, "Maybe we should take John to one of these parties and then maybe you'll get a little looser. Hahaha" This made me blush erratically damn Maria and her ways of thinking.

John POV

I finished the conversation with Vriska and went to go check on Jade and Karkat like any other protective brother, and when I walk into the kitchen I see a half eaten pie, a blushing Karkat, and a hysterically laughing Jade, "Hahah oh my gosh Karkat calm down it was just a joke. Oh, hi, John you want to join us?" she waved her hand towards the seat between Karkat and herself.

"Nah, I was just going to tell you that I'm going up to the college tomorrow so I don't want you to worry if you come home and I'm not here."

"Oh, what are you going to do up there?"

"I'm meeting up with Vriska we are going to hang out and stuff." Karkat finally talked, "Pfft, you bounce back quickly." Jade scowls at Karkat and he raises his hands defensively, "Well, it's true."

"Karkat, we're just friends."

"Haha, yeah right, for now."

"Karkat, why don't you eat some more pie, and John I think that's great, and don't worry you're my older brother I'm not the one supposed to be worrying about you remember?"

"Right and don't stay up to late, it's already 11, and I'm going to bed so Karkat," I specifically "Don't do anything you wouldn't do with me, or you'll regret it." Now Jade and him were blushing like crazy, "Hahaha! Well, with that I think it's safe for me to go to bed now, night Jade."

"Night John sleep well."

"Thanks." I walk back into my room change into my pajamas and sleep the night away awaiting for the next day where I will be meeting Vriska in person for the first time in about 3 years.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. What do you want to talk about?

**I JUST REALIZED I NEVER PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THIS DX WELL OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T CREATE HOMESTUCK BECAUSE I AM NOT A GOD LIKE ANDREW HUSSIE AGAIN I DID NOT CREATE HOMESTUCK ON ANOTHER NOTE SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND IT PROBABLY WON'T BE FIXED FOR A WHILE SO I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ANOTHER TEREZI POV**

Terezi POV

Today I am meeting up with Karkles. XD It should be quite interesting. Ever since we stopped being matesprites its been lots of fun to mess with that self-conscious little mind of his although it's just teasing and he knows it. We are morails now so we talk a lot more then we used too, to be honest it's a little more refreshing then having to worry about his well-being all the time, I still do but now I can have a little more rest. Vriska though has told me though that she is beginning to become great morails with John again but as we all seem to know other then John and Vriska themselves is that they both wanted to be matesprties and probably still do and Karkales the relationship expert has told me it's quite obvious they still have feelings for each other so I am expecting a congratulatory meeting with them for their success of finally pulling it off. As I wait for the scrumdiliumtious scent of strawberries to finish climbing the stairs up to my apartment level and to my door, I sort through all of my scalemates arranging them by color and their tasty patterns. I may be a mature troll now but that doesn't mean I can't still have my scalemates. Then there is a rap on the door and the smell of strawberries becomes almost intoxicating. I open the door and greet my dear morail with a nice hello.

"Well it's nice to see you deliciousness!"

"Fuck off." I walk away from the door but leave it open for him to follow me in.

"So, Karklles what did you want to talk to me about?" I turn on the balls of my feet and fall backwards faithfully onto a pile of the best tasting pile of scalemates clumped on a large loveseat. He closes the door as he walks in and slumps down on the rainbow recliner across from me.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well are you going to just sit there and smell yummy or justify your visit?" I give a little maniacal giggle as he frowns deeply at my gesture to the way he smells. "I came here to talk to you about Jade."

"Oh, well isn't that great, hows your relationship as if I haven't heard enough about coolkid complaining about you and Jade already." I didn't have a problem with listening to Karkat's troubles or how Dave is concerned for a friend, it's just how they both care to much about Jade, obviously I know they don't like each other (Dave and Karkat) but to hear them complain about how they both don't know what to do with Jade every time they see me, with Dave it makes me sort of jealous and I wonder if he cares about me as much, but with Karkat I just can't hold it in any more. He took a long pause exasperated by my response, "He complains about me hanging out with Jade?" Now he smiled knowing that it eats Dave up that he is spending more time with Jade and that she fully trusts him again.

"Ugh, yes, now what did you originally want to talk to me about?" He snapped out of his happy moment and focused back onto his original concern, "Well I mean I think she still thinks of me as a friend."

"And how do you know that, have you asked her about it?"

"Well, no I just sort of can tell."

"And how is that Mr. Relationship expert?"

"Well, I can just tell like I told you."

"You know nothing about how these human brains work yet do you?" Angrily he replied now, "Yes I do!" I let out another short chuckle, "Now, now Karkles it's alright, you may be a fearless leader but that doesn't mean you know everything." I could smell the blood pumping through his veins faster and faster obviously uncomfortable of the turn in events, and I could hear the palpitations of his heart. These human terms are much easier to remember.

"Well let me school you in human behavior, one, they always try and hide their real feeling until it's obvious the other person likes them, two, Jade especially his hard to figure out because she always has a bubbly mood around everyone she meets, three when it comes to the human girl it is always better to ask the question then assume." He thought about what I said and let it sink in a bit.

"How do you know this?"

"Kanaya, and Rose are very good people to reference with all of these issues." He gave a disgusted face as I mentioned Rose's name.

"What is it Karkales, did she analyze your little troll psyche? Haha." This time I couldn't hold back the laughter that busted through my lips.

"Shut the fuck up Terezi!" He pouted and was very distraught as I guessed Rose did have her fun with him.

"Well my delicious smelling friend I suppose you have gotten the information you were searching for and the antagonism that comes with it are we done?"

"Yeah I guess so, thanks Terezi."

"It's always a pleasure and can I just have a lick please you smell really good right now." A smile stretched across my face as his face wrinkled with repulse of the question which surprises me I thought he would be used to that by now.

"Fuck no."

"Aww, Karkles please just one lick." I gave him as the humans say puppy dog face, "Shit, fine but just one and nothing to gross." I jumped up, "Yeah." I leaned down until my face was right next to his cheek and his eyes were tightly shut and for his sake I took one quick lick. He tasted so good I wish I could take another lick and a longer one too.

"There was that to hard grumpy pants, I would expect you to be used to that by now."

"Terezi, I will never be used to your weird ways."

"Haha, sure, sure."

"I- uh, got to go now I should probably go talk to Jade."

"Well, I suppose so, swoon her for me Karkles, maybe I will finally stop hearing about all this nonsense." As he walked out of my apartment he mumbled, "I won't fucking swoon her for you." I text my coolkid to see if we can hangout soon maybe get my mind off of Jade, and have some fun.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Yeah I kissed her! What you gonna do?

**OK SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE LATELY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY SORT OF SHORT THOUGH AND DOESN'T EXPLAIN MUCH JUST TYING UP SOME LOOSE ENDS HERE. PLEASE COMMENT TELL MEH MORE**

And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
>You will never go cold or hungry.<br>I ll be there when you re insecure,  
>Let you know that you re always lovely.<br>Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.

-Chris Brown

Karkat POV

"Blah Blah Blah Blah, so I kissed your sister what do you want from me you fuckass?"

"Well since I am her brother and you have broken her heart before I sort of have a responsibliity you know?"

"What are you going to do? HMM Fill me with empty threats that your going to hurt me if I hurt her just like all your cliche movies do."

"Hey, those movies have some real life morals in them."

"You humans are so fucking stupid. You take advice from movies that are fictional."

"And you indulge in them with such respect."

"WHAT NO I FUCKING DON'T!"

"Karkat I came home to you and Jade sitting on the couch watching 50 First Dates and freaking out at every joke like it's the funniest thing you have ever heard, also when something romantic happened you were awwing so much I'm surprised you didn't hear my laughing because I now know how it feels to be Dave and watch me watch movies."

"Well fuck you!" And damn straight I am going to storm off screw this shit.

" And Karkat."

"What now you buldge sucker?"

"I was going to tell you not to mess it up this time."

"Oh well thanks for the world reknown advise fuckass."

"Oh and another thing Karkat."

"Oh my gog why don't you just spit whatever shit is still in your mouth out already!"

"If you hurt her I will have to hurt you way worse and I won't regret it."

"Stupid cliche movies." I mumbled and walked away I don't think he heard that.

"What did you say."

"Nothing. Now your hearing things." Well I did kiss her and it was definitely worth it. Well it was more her kissing me and then I kissed back but that doesn't sound very good so I kissed her first.

=== Karkat Reminisce

"Oh, come on Karkat my cooking isn't that bad is it? I thought I was improving." It was true this was actually really fucking good compared to the first meal she had made me but who like vegitarian food. Let's look at the facts, no normal sane human/troll not even Gamzee for jegus sake. She stuffed another spoonful of her newest concoction of vegtables that are barely cooked into my mouth. "Well good? Yes or no?" I think she added some sort of dressing. "Yeah it's the best." She pouted and looked at me. "Seriously Karkat." "I'm serious this is probably the best you've done that has been force fed to me." She jumped up happy now. "Yeahh, I was hoping so. I was trying out this new recipe and I just had to share it with you." "Of course you did." She scowled at me. "Well you did." "And you like it I can tell you just say you don't." It's true the taste has sort of gorwn on me now and I kind of want more. She giggled now. "What!" "I was right." "So." "Nothing, it's just funny seeing you all defeated and all." She came back and sat down this time right up next to me. She looked into my eyes. "Do you want some more?" "Maybe." "What's that I didn't hear you?" "Yes." "What, your mumbling Karkat speak up." "YES! Jegus woman so annoying." "And you love it." "Maybe." She giggled away as she went to fill a bowl of her latest concoction which I still don't know the name of yet. She placed the bowl in front of me and went back to her seat. "Are you going to eat or stare at it?" "I'm going to eat it, I just don't feel like it yet." "I wonder about you sometimes Karkat, I really do." "Oh really and these wonders, how do they go?" She blushed now and damn it was pretty. I reached over and craressed the stray hair that fell onto her face behind her ear. The silky black coal hair, that smelled like orange blossoms. She blushed more and you could easily see it on her face now. I held my hand there on her face not wanting to remove it and yes this was fucking cliche except for what happened next. I leaned in and instead of ust leaning in closer she pecked me on the lips. I was not going to stand for this. I pulled her back in and kissed her this time, passionatley and damn if I was going to stop anytime soon. She smiled as I kissed her I could feel it and giggled as she pulled away. I grunted not wanting it to end. "What took you so long." "What, I-, jus-, well fuck me now." "Karkat don't say that." "Well if I can't say that then what am I supposed to say." "Kiss me." I leaned in for the kiss and she tried to rush into it again but I pulled back this time before she was able to lay one on me, teasing slightly. "Not this time." She blushed again, just about everytime I said something back to her. I pulled her close in now, she's sitting on my lap. As she wraps her hands around my neck, resting her wrists on my shoulders, and intertwined her fingers, I draped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly, breaking only to ask, "I guess we are fucking dating now." "Nope, just regular dating." I shook my head before returning to the kiss.

=== Return to present

"Hey John?"

"Yeah, Karkat."

"Your sister is a really good kisser." It was worth it, that face he made was priceless.

**OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Dorm? Lunch? What now?

**OK SO NEW CHARACTER REFERENCE AND WELL YEAH ALSO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT I STARTED A NEW STORY AND I HAVE JUST KEPT FORGETTING TO UPDATE THIS ONE HOPE YOUR NOT MAD. PLEASE REVIEW!**

John POV

"Hey Jade, I'm going to go meet up with Vriska now, I'll see you later. If you invite Karkat over tell him, I'll be watching."

"John, that's a little creepy." She gave me a face.

"That's the point it's a joke." I gave her a little smile.

"O.k John, just go have fun with Vriska and don't get killed."

"Jade, she's not going to kill me. She's different now." She laughed a little now.

"O.k John what ever you say." And with that I left Jade to her computer and was off to Vriska's dorm.

* * *

><p>I raised my hand to knock on the door but before I had the chance to it opened.<p>

"Oh, hi. You must be John." In front of me stood a burnette wearing skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance band t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah is Vriska here?" She took a second before she realized something.

"Oh, yeah! Um, no she's not, her class is running late."

"Right." I awkwardly looked around her and into the dorm.

"Sorry, I'm Terra another friend of Vriska's, you probably know Stacy."

"Oh yeah I do, nice to meet you Terra."

"Thanks same, well Vriska told me to come and wait for you because well, she's running late and all. You can come in if you want I was just going to go get some snacks from the cafeteria downstairs. If you don't want to stay here you could come with me?" Well she seemed nice.

"Sure, I'm a little hungry as well." I smiled goofily and she giggled a bit. I'm confused now.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Vriska was right. You do have a silly grin." Whoah Vriska talks about me.

"She talks about me?" She looked like I hadn't gotten the memo.

"Pfft, if not always. No offense but, it's a little annoying listening to her talk about you all the time. Oh, don't tell her I said that she might try and get me back some how."

And another toothy smile. "It's a secret."

"She was right about that also, too nice." We descended down the stairs and headed towards the dinning hall.

"So, is this your first time here?"

"Uh, no. But, I haven't been in the dorms before. Just around the campus."

"What do you think of it so far, think you'd come here?"

"I don't know, I take classes online so maybe. What do you think about it? Don't you go to this school?"

"Oh, me? No. My dad is a professor here so I come by a lot which is how I met Vriska. I really go to the college on the other side of town."

"That's cool so you know the campus on the back of your hand?"

"Pretty much. My dad wanted me to go here but I have seen this place inside out since the age of 6 when my dad would finally take me to work with him on the weekends."

"So why didn't you go here?"

"Well, I already saw everything I could here and I can still come back since I'm here now but I needed a new place to explore. You know what I mean?"

"I suppose so." When we got to the dinning hall it was loaded with other kids since most of their classes just let out and it's around lunch time. Terra walked up to one of the concession stands and ordered a burger, some fries, and a medium coke.

"Do you want anything John?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll get something with Vriska."

"You sure? Not even something to munch on for now."

"I guess I'll have a soda too." This seemed to please her. We walked to a free table.

"Some snack." I ogled the burger.

"Hey, when a girl has got to eat, she's got to eat." She could eat well for such a small figure. We walked back up to Vriska's dorm talking about life in general. I told her about how I grew up with my dad and Vriska and I have known each other since we were kids playing online games and some of my other friends (Jade, Dave, Rose, Karkat, ect) She told me about how her dad was a professor and her mom an army general (not many woman hold this title), how she was born out of the country, a few of her favorite bands (Panic at the disco, MCR, Asking Alexandria, Attack Attack ect.) and how she met Vriska herself which was quite interesting. She ran into her one day and it started out as them completely disliking each other until one of their friends formally introduced them and they actually got to know one another. When they got back to the dorm room they talked for a few more minutes until Vriska finally arrived.

"Oh, hey John! Sorry class was running really late today, had so much to go over." It was great to see her again. She turned to Terra.

"Thanks Terra for coming over and not leaving him all alone without any explanation." Terra smiled now.

"No problem Vris, I should go now Jake is probably waiting for me at the range."

"You going to try out that new shot gun he got?"

"What else." She made it seem like it was obvious again.

"See yeah, nice meeting you John!" And she left.

"So, did you eat cause I'm starving?" She smiled enough to show her fangs but not all of her teeth.

"I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh, really. I'm just lucky like that." Her smile grew more showing the rest of her teeth. The smile wasn't as menacing as he thought it would be, probably because she wasn't as menacing.

"Let's go then." I held out one of my arms for her to grab hold of.

"Where to windy boy?"

"There's this great new pizza place near by that I have been dying to check out."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, who knows how much longer you have left?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S I HAVE ALMOST NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS SO SUGGESTIONS ARE WANTED LET'S SEE IF I CAN DO IT BUT IF YOU WANT SMUT I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO DELIVER BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER WROTE SMUT AND DOUBT I'LL BE ANY GOOD PLUS I DON'T THINK YOU WANT SMUT ON THIS DO YOU?<strong>

****OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD<br>********SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING  
><strong>******PLEASE REVIEW****


	15. Just ask her already!

******OK SO I AM TRYING TO GET SOMETHING IN I'M SORRY I'M AT MY DAD'S WORK TRYING TO DO THIS SO IT MAY BE SHORT BUT HOPE FULLY BETTER THEN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Karkat POV<p>

Be a man Karkat just be a fucking man! You can do this she's sitting right in front of you. Fuck she's smiling, why is she smiling it's like she knows what I'm going to ask her.

"Uh, Jade?" DAMNIT I sound like Tavros now.

"Yes Karkat." Her smile just grew, why the hell do I even tell John what I want to do if all he seems to do is tell his sister EVERYTHING! It's not like she can hate you, if she already knows what I'm going to say then why worry about her reaction because she's already smiling like it's a good thing that I'm going to ask her this why the hell do I care so fucking much.

"Have you talked to John lately?" I inquired maybe if she did I would know whether or not she knew MAYBE. She frowned like that wasn't the question she was expecting, great.

"Yes, why?" She didn't look as happy as she did before.

"Oh, nothing just wondering if your brother told you that I wanted to take you on a date and mumble mumble mumble." Gog I'm soooo fucking smooth, hopefully she didn't hear the last part. But no, of course not she started grinning like Terezi. FUCK I DIDN'T MAKE THAT CONNECTION.

"OF COURSE!" She jumped up an ran over to me and hugged me, damn I was lucky to have someone like her in my life. She started to giggle a bit.

"You know Karkat you could've just asked me instead of making sure if it was ok with John."

"I just wanted to know cause fuck, Jade can't you just be happy?" She giggled again and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. My blood couldn't rush faster to my cheeks then it just did.

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEAH I HOPE THAT WILL HOLD YOU OVER FOR NOW<strong>

****OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
>SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING<br>PLEASE REVIEW****


	16. Get ready!

**SORRY ABOUT THE MISHAP LAST WEEK I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER TO THE WRONG STORY.**

* * *

><p>JADE POV<p>

Ok so let me think. Today is the day that Karkat is taking me on a date. To where? I have no clue. Do I think he has planned something special? The odds are pretty much 50/50, so no help there. What am I going to where? I am even more dumbfounded! Which is why Kanaya and Rose are here to help me with their sewing expertise, and amazing style for new trends. At this moment Kanaya is throwing everything green out of my closet, and onto my floor while Rose tsks along to it.

"You realize you guys are supposed to be helping me; NOT giving me a new wardrobe. Right?"

"Jade, of course we know this it's just that we need to eliminate the absolutely not's to narrow the list of possibilities down, so as not to be overwhelmed with the myriad of choices." Rose calmly explained as she watched Kanaya throw more clothes around. I sat on my bed pouting as they began to throw all of my favorite outfits onto the floor. Kanaya suddenly stopped as she pulled out a nice graphic T shirt I got a while ago and placed it on the bed and turned back to the closet searching furiously for something that must have caught her eye earlier. Rose got up, and had began to help her search for whatever it is they were looking for. Meanwhile I got up to look at what they had picked. The shirt that they had picked was a yellow green of sorts that had an intricate black lace designed flower. After examining their choice I heard Kanaya exclaim, "Found it." She was currently kneeling down looking through the pile they said was to 'eliminate choices' and pulled up something black.

"How about this Jade?" She held up the sleek black pin skirt underneath the cute top they had already picked out.

"It looks great! Do you think it would be to much though?"

"Of course not. It is casual yet classy to the point where you could wear it out to dinner if need be."

"Alright, alright I believe you but what would I wear on my feet?" Kanaya looked around once more searching furiously again. She then began to search through my sandals, and like magic she pulled out my black poppy wrap around sandals, and handed it to me.

"Go change and then we'll help you with your hair and make-up."

I quickly rushed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>When Kanaya and Rose were finished playing dress up with me I had barely any make-up on; just some mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. They had also tamed the wild beast that is my hair by straightening it first then putting in a braid that went along the side of my head. To be honest I was so glad I had called on Rose and Kanaya because I'm pretty sure I would still be freaking out on what to wear. John had left earlier to go to Vriska's dorm to have a movie marathon about Nick Cage, so when Kanaya and Rose finally left I had the place to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>Karkat POV<p>

You are currently sitting in your car, banging your head against the steering wheel, but not hard enough to bruise, and wondering what the hell you are going to do because you are pretty sure you're going to screw this up no matter how well you planned this date. You always screw stuff up. Always. Looks like it's time you find out if you will or not.

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK<br>****SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW REALLY I WANNA KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD SO I DON'T LIKE WASTE MY TIME OR ANYTHING  
><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. After such a long time

Karkat POV

After my headache slowly subsided from banging it so much on the steering wheel of my car I finally got out to go and knock on Jade's door. When the door slowly creaked open I was given a face full of blonde Lalonde.

"Well Vantas so nice of you to show up."

"Uhh.. Yeah is Jade somewhere in there?"

"Why of course she is this is her and John's place it would seem quite ridiculous if she wasn't here especially seeing as she told you she would be, so that you could pick her up for your date tonight."

"Whatever. Should I come in or wait out here for her?"

"Why don't you join us; I would have to presume that Jade will be done in none other then a couple more minutes. Oh, and Karkat?" I glanced at her while entering Jade's home.

"It seems that you have a red mark on your forehead were you hit by anything in the past I don't know couple of minutes; it seems so fresh. Would you like something to take the pain away?" She smirked at me as I glared at her and sat on the couch.

"No I'm fine."

"Well then I guess I should see what's holding up our dear friend Miss Harley."

With that she walked into one of the bedrooms. I heard the muffled noises of a brief conversation before Rose re-emerged with Kanaya.

"It's very nice to see you again Karkat, but Rose and myself are going to be leaving now. I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight, and I wish I could've had more time to speak with you. We will have to get together soon."

"Yeah sure Kanaya, whatever."

"Yes we will see, and try not to do anything stupid will you I would hope you have learned your lesson, and will remain more cautious about this newly reformed relationship you and Jade have created."

She gave me a quick hug, grabbed one of Rose's hands, and began to head towards the door.

"Yes Karkat don't screw this one up." Rose smirked, but then turned serious,"We wouldn't want to see what would happen if you did anything let's say too damaging the out come would be most unsavory if that were to happen." She gave one more glance before absconding quickly with Kanaya at her heals waving to me.

"Alrighty I'm ready! Rose? Kanaya?" Jade came walking out of the bathroom looking for the two that had just left.

"Oh hey Karkat! Where's Rose and Kanaya? Did they leave already? They didn't even say goodbye." She made a cute little pouty face. While looking around to see if they were still there.

"Uhh yeah they left already..." I sputtered out finally able to see her completely as she walked over to me. She was wearing a stunning black dress that hugged all of her curves in all the right places while still leaving things to the imagination. It ended a couple of inches above her knees showing off her gracious long legs. She was also wearing a pair of red flats that were vibrant, and matched her clutch. Her lips plump and luscious, but a more natural eye catching red then her shoes, and clutch. It was a little more then casual, but not quite something you would wear to a formal event. Finally she took notice of me, and smiled.

"Oh, uh... Hi then. You look nice Karkat." She blushes, and looks down.

"You look beautiful Jade." WAIT WHAT KARKAT STOP BLUSHING NOW! THIS IS NOT COOL SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOUR A FUCKING WRIGGLER OR SOME SHIT. Where's a wall where you can ram your head into. She looks back up, and smiles even brighter.

"Thanks! I guess we should get going then, right?" Alright pull it together Karkat.

"Uh... Yeah let's go then." She walks up next to you, and attaches herself to your arm as you walk to your car after locking the door behind you.

* * *

><p><strong>MANY HOURS LATER CAUSE I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FILL IN SPACE HERE.<strong>

I was driving home from our date when I finally pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. I turned off the car, and turned to face her.

"I had a good time." I said to her. She giggled a bit before turning to me.

"I did too Karkat! Who knew you could be such a softie!~" She giggled some more, and I felt my face heat up.

"I'm glad you finally had the courage to apologize to me Karkat." She said this time completely serious.

"Yeah me too." I helped her get out of the car and walked up to her door.

"So I'll call you tomorrow, or something?" I said nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

"I can't wait." She then leaned up, and kissed my cheek. She squeaked when I grabbed her by the waist, and decided that wasn't going to cut it. I kissed her on the mouth nothing to much just gentle, and sensuous. After the initial shock she finally reached up and wrapped her hands around my neck returning the kiss. We pulled our lips apart after loosing any and all oxygen that could be found in either of our lungs.

"We'll definitely be doing that again." I smiled at her as her cheeks turned rosy.

"I guess I should go now then?" She looked sad at first, but then nodded, and fully pulled herself apart from me.

"You better call me Karkat." She said trying to sound stern as she unlocked her door.

"It all depends on my schedule you know I'm a busy guy." I smirked as she harmlessly glared at me for joking around with her.

"Whatever fuckass just don't take too long." She smiled again, and I waved as I walked to my car once more sighing as I sat in my seat hands on the steering wheel. To think I was in this same position hours earlier, but completely stressed out. Now I'm sitting here, and I can't stop smiling because I finally did something right. I apologized, I tried to start anew, and the way things are going right now, I can't see them getting any better. Finally after many minutes of just sitting there thinking I started up my car, and drove off into the night to my own home.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THEN I END IT I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR WHO GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I'M NOT AS HEARTLESS AS OTHER AUTHORS SO HOPEFULLY I GAVE YOU SOME CLOSURE WITH THIS FINAL CHAPTER I NEEDED SOMEWHERE TO END IT WITH OUT LEAVING TOO MANY QUESTIONS AS TO WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN. I ONLY DID THIS BECAUSE I MYSELF AM AN AVID READER TOO AND KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A STORY YOU LIKE JUST COMPLETELY DELETE ITSELF. ALTHOUGH AS FLATTERING AS IT IS I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD THIS STORY WAS TO BEGIN WITH, BUT I DID LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT'S ABOUT IT THOUGH. SORRY I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A SERIOUS WRITER BUT I THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HOPE YOU WERE ABLE TO SOMEWHAT ENJOY THIS SHORT READ.<strong>


End file.
